


Living On My Own

by Doctors_in_jumpers



Series: Queen Songfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, Fun gay teen lock stuff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctors_in_jumpers/pseuds/Doctors_in_jumpers
Summary: John is the rugby captain of the school team. Sherlock is the nerd (as usual). They meet and immediately hit it off, but little do they know, their moore-than-friends feelings are actually mutual.





	1. Sometimes, I feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I know I have my Piratelock work still in progress, and I'm considering starting Ivre Sur Toi again, because I kind of want to finish it, but I've wanted to do a Queen songfic series for ages. So here it is.
> 
> The first work is this one, which is "Living On My Own" which I know isn't technically a Queen song, because Freddie Mercury wrote it when he went solo, but it's a good song. There will be a lot of fanfics in this series, and they will each be different, so just keep an eyes out on the tags and warnings. For now, I don't have any, because I don't think it needs any, but if anyone thinks it does, just tell me and I'll change it.

Sherlock Holmes stood by his rather empty locker and watched as all the other students surrounding him prepared to go home. He gathered his own books and papers to bring home. He really didn’t need to do any work, but the deal with Mycroft was that he would make it look like he was working in school, and he would be allowed two packs of cigarettes every month. Overall, it wasn’t a bad deal. He got to smoke, and he avoided the constant scorn of his teachers, and by extension the constant derision from all the other students. He slammed his locker shut and started walking towards the exit of the high school. 

What he didn’t see was the rugby captain, John Watson, who was usually surrounded by a group of girls. He picked up his pace so he could get home sooner and walked right into the boy. Books, papers and pencils scattered everywhere. Sherlock looked up ready to lash out with a sharp tongue, but froze immediately when he saw blue eyes. Oh they were so blue. Sherlock swore he could see at least seventeen different shades of blue. Like the ocean, he realized. He didn’t even think of picking his things up, only stood up and looked down at his feet. When he looked back up, the blue eyes were handing him his stuff. Sherlock took his books and both boys stood in silence as the other students cleared out of the hallways in order to go home.

After a few minutes of the continued silence, Sherlock couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. Sorry” The boy looked up at him in slight shock.

“I wasn’t really paying attention either so we’ll call it a draw. That fair?” He stuck out his hand, but put it back to his pocket when Sherlock didn’t move.

“I’m John Watson.” Sherlock knew who he was.

“I’m Sherlock.” John laughed a bit and Sherlock prepared himself for taunts about his name or really anything that could be slightly insulting.

“Funny name… I like it. I hope I’ll be seeing you around, Sherlock…” Sherlock was too caught up in his own surprise to realize that John was waiting for him to say something. He quickly replayed the past sentence in his mind palace.

“Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.” John nodded.

“Alright, I’ll maybe be seeing you around, Sherlock Holmes.” And with a quick wink and a quirk of his lips, one John Watson was walking down the hallway and out the door, leaving one Sherlock Holmes standing in absolute wonder at what had just happened.

\--------------------

He didn’t see John Watson for about another week and by then had moved on to more important things, but he kept the image of those brilliant blue eyes at the back of his mind.When he finally saw him again, it was at lunch and John sat down on the bench Sherlock was sitting on. It startled Sherlock so much that he dropped the book he was reading. John stooped to pick it up and Sherlock let him, using the time to recover. He looked around and noticed that they were the only ones outside, which made sense because it was rather cold. He also noticed that John had a small reusable shopping bag with him, most likely containing his lunch.

John handed Sherlock his book, but not before looking at the cover and he was clearly very curious. Before Sherlock could properly thank him and go back to reading, the other boy spoke.

“The Great Gatsby. I think I read that in year 10. Do you like it?” Sherlock nodded and went back to reading, all too aware of the boy next to him. John took out his lunch and began eating it. Throughout the entire lunch hour, both boys stayed quiet, Sherlock reading, and John enjoying the fresh air.

This happened every day for three days, and then on the Friday, things changed a bit.

On Friday, John sat down next to Sherlock, and started eating his lunch per usual. As was routine, Sherlock looked at him in shock before going back to his book. They stayed quiet for a few minutes and then John’s voice broke their ritual silence.

“Can I borrow your phone? Mine’s dead.” Sherlock looked up in shock. He had only heard John speak the one time during their lunches. He was immediately taken aback by how blue those eyes were. Before he could stop himself, he glanced down at John’s lips for the first time. He knew he had made a mistake because his lips were as perfect as the rest of him. They were plush and looked so so soft.

“Sherlock?” John’s gentle voice, tinged with worry, broke Sherlock’s brief daze.

“Oh yes. Right. Phone.” He reached into his pocket and handed John his phone, but not before unlocking it.

After at least two minutes of John typing and clicking things, he handed Sherlock his phone back. 

“Thanks, mate. I’ve got to go, tutorial, but I’ll see you around maybe?” John started packing up his lunch and left before Sherlock could even think of an answer. He watched the blonde rugby player walk back towards the doors of the school and sighed.

Later that night, Sherlock checked the text John had sent from his phone. It was to a new contact called “John” and the text was a simple  _ Hi _ . Sherlock smiled because even though he didn’t really know much about this boy, the thought that he wanted Sherlock to stay in touch was very sweet. His phone vibrated in his hand.

**Hey.**

Sherlock nearly dropped his phone because he hadn’t actually been expecting John to text him. Another text came in while Sherlock was recovering from the first one.

**I’m bored.**

Sherlock rolled his eyes and answered.

_ What am I supposed to do about that?-SH _

John answered almost immediately.

**I dunno.**

Sherlock was only slightly disappointed that their conversation was so short, but John probably had more important people to talk to. He decided that a nice hot shower was definitely in order and took his time washing his hair and enjoying the heat. His parents were on a business trip, per usual, and so he had the house to himself. When he was done, he climbed under his covers and started reading a science article on his phone. Just as he started to feel sleep claim him, his phone vibrated.

**Are you up?**

Sherlock tried and failed to suppress the warmth he felt from such a simple, generic text. He smiled so hard his cheeks started hurting.

_ No-SH _

**Ok then, I won’t ask you.**

Sherlock knew he should just ignore the bait but the text sent a wave of curiosity rushing through him. He quickly gave in.

_ Fine, you got me-SH _

**I knew you were awake.**

Sherlock huffed in frustration at the slow pace of their conversation so decided to try and get a straight answer out of John.

_ It did not take a genius.  _

_ What were you going to ask me?-SH _

There was absolute radio silence from the other end for a solid five minutes until Sherlock’s phone vibrated in his hands again.

**Do you want to come to my game tomorrow?**

_ Game?-SH _

The answer was almost immediate.

**My rugby game you dolt.**

Of course, there was that special rugby fundraiser game thing tomorrow. Sherlock hadn’t intended to go, he hated rugby and everyone who went to the games hated him, so it was even. Well, everyone except for John, it seemed. But maybe this was all a trick. A new game, see how uncomfortable you can make the freak. His phone vibrated again, and Sherlock realized it had been a fair amount of time since he had read the text.

**Sherlock? You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.**

Sherlock couldn’t think of an answer, so he left John on read and shut his phone off for the night.

\--------------------

The next day passed so slowly, Saturday’s always did. Tonight John had his rugby game, and Sherlock wasn’t going. He still hadn’t told John that yet, though. He had received several texts from John which he refused to even look at. He spent most of his day reading, doing homework, playing his violin and resolute ignoring John. Time crawled by slowly, but finally it was 6 o'clock, John's game would be starting in half an hour. 

What if he went, just for a little bit? He would be able to determine if it was all a joke or if John actually wanted him there. They didn't know each other very well, so the former was the most likely.

He decided to check John's texts before making a proper decision. He had eight texts and two missed calls with messages to go with them. He started with the texts.

**Sherlock? You still there?**

**Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**Hey Sherlock, you up?**

**My game is at 6:30 tonight if you wanted to come**

**We could maybe grab a bite to eat or something after**

**Sherlock?**

**Hey you haven't answered any of my texts, are you ok?**

**Ok nvm I'm just going to call you**

John's texts didn't tell him much of anything, except that John wanted to have dinner. With him. What on earth made the poor boy think that was a good idea.

"Hey Sherlock, it's John, I'm just leaving this message because I was wondering if you wanted to come to my rugby game tonight. It's at 6:30 but I have to be there early. We could grab something to eat afterwards maybe? It's your choice, please call me back when you get this."

Such a professional message, but Sherlock could hear the confusion and even slight disappointment behind the words. Did John actually want him to go?

He opened the other message which sounded much more worried than the first.

"Hey Sherlock it's me, John, again. I called earlier and you didn't answer so I dunno if you're busy or ignoring me. It doesn't matter, but it kind of worries me because you seem like the kind of person who likes to stay in contact. And I really like talking to you, even though we don't actually talk a lot. Sorry, I'm rambling. What I mean is, I would really like it if you could come to my rugby game tonight. It's ok if you're busy. Just, try to get back to me please."

Now Sherlock just felt bad. He had made John worry for no reason, just because he thought he couldn’t trust the rugby captain. But then again, maybe John was a really good actor. Some people had a knack for it. He glanced at his clock, six twenty one. Probably too late to go to the game. Happy that his decision had been made for him, Sherlock picked up his violin. Just as he decided on what song to play, his phone started vibrating on his bed where he had left it. A phone call.

He set down his violin and looked at the caller I.D, John. Sherlock couldn’t stop himself, he pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh my god, Sherlock.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

There was a slightly breathless chuckle.

“I just… god I was kind of worried about you.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t answer any of my texts, and then none of my calls. I thought you were ignoring me or maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, or something bad happened.”

That really confused Sherlock, why on earth would John be so worried about him. I mean it had only been a day.

“Sherlock?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok? You haven’t spoken much.”

“John, from what you’ve seen I don’t speak.”

That earned him another chuckle.

“True. True.” They both stayed quiet for a little while.

“John, don’t you have a game?”

“Yeah, I do. And I have to be out on the field in two minutes, but I just wanted to know if you were maybe coming? I’m sorry if I was too forward or something earlier when I asked about dinner. The offer still stands, though.”

Sherlock didn’t have to think. He knew what he wanted. John.

“Yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“Yes, I’ll be at your game, or at least part of it. And I’ll “grab a bite” with you, as people say.”

John giggled again, god this boy wouldn’t stop, would he?

“Great. That’s… great. I have to go, see you in bit.”

“Bye John”

“Bye Sherlock”

When Sherlock hung up the phone, he found himself smiling and unable to stop. He looked in the mirror. What he was wearing would be fine. He wrote a note just in case someone decided to come home, and couldn’t find him. He closed and locked his front door, then hailed a cab.

  
  



	2. Nowhere to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love you guys! I really do enjoy writing fan fiction, it's more interesting than writing other types of literature.

The drive to the school rugby field was the longest Sherlock had ever had to endure. It seemed as though the cab was stopped at every red light. Sherlock checked the time, it was only 6:45, John’s game had started fifteen minutes ago. Considering the level of traffic at this time of day and where they were, he guessed he would be there in about seven minutes. As they drove through the city, Sherlock realized he didn’t know anything about rugby except that John played it.

When he arrived at the field, he payed his entry fee of three pounds and looked for a place to sit. Most people were seated in the first few rows of the bleachers, so there were some empty seats at the back, which was where Sherlock went. On the field, players either dressed in yellow or blue ran around throwing a ball. At first he couldn’t tell which team John was on but then the crowd was cheering loudly, someone must have scored a point. He looked towards one end of the pitch, and there was John, holding the ball and running. He looked absolutely stunning. His blonde hair was messy and he had dirt and sweat on his face and he looked so determined as he ran. When the rugby player reached the end of the field, he threw the ball down and almost everyone in the stands stood up and cheered.

A few of John’s team mates, dressed in the same navy blue swarmed around him, patting him on the back or high fiving him. One of them hugged him and Sherlock had never wanted to be someone else so badly. Just the thought of getting to hug John Watson made him shiver a little. 

The game passed fairly quickly, and Sherlock measured in intervals of seeing John and waiting to see John again. After both teams left the field and most of the students were gone, Sherlock got a text from John.

**Are you here?**

He answered right away

_ Yes-SH _

**Great**

**I just have to shower and change wait for me in the stands and I’ll be out in a bit**

_ Ok-SH _

Sherlock waited what felt like ages, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Ten minutes of Sherlock trying not to imagine John in the shower or getting dressed. He definitely succeeded.

After those amazingly painful ten minutes, Sherlock saw a single player exit from the home changerooms. John. He was wearing his usual jeans and jumper, but he still looked beautiful, his blonde hair wet with water instead of sweat now. Sherlock climbed down to the grass and waved at John, who jogged towards him, a duffle bag slung over one shoulder.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.” John looked slightly nervous, but Sherlock felt more nervous.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

John shrugged. “I dunno. What did you think of it?” 

“Think of what?” John chuckled, his eyes crinkling adorably.

“The game, silly.” Sherlock almost flushed as he remembered how John had looked while playing.

“I’ve never had any interest in sports, if you couldn’t already tell, but I thought it was rather entertaining.” John smiled, pure and genuine, and if Sherlock could make him do that at least once more, he would be happy.

“I’m glad you liked it. As much as I would love to stay here and talk about rugby, I’m famished. Do you still want that meal I promised?” Sherlock wasn’t really hungry, but for John he would eat almost anything.

“Sure.” 

“Alright, where to then?” Sherlock thought. He knew hundreds of possible places, but he needed to pick the right one. After a moment of thought, he knew where he wanted to go.

“I know a place, do you like italian?” John looked up at him and smiled again.

“I love it.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a second, but that was enough for Sherlock to read something in John’s eyes. He wasn’t quite sure what it was though. Before he could tell John was walking away in the direction of the parking lot.

“Come on Sherlock! I can’t get to where we’re going if you’re not there to tell me the directions.” Sherlock ran to catch up to John. He couldn’t believe it! He, Sherlock Holmes, was going to get to ride in John Watson’s car. John opened the passenger side for him and wagged his eyebrows.

“Chivalry isn’t dead after all,” Sherlock said drily. John laughed as he got into the car. It was nice, an older model of prius, but in great condition.

“You know, you’re funnier than I thought.” Sherlock flushed and turned to look at John who was already looking at him.

“I-Thanks.” John winked, which did funny things to Sherlock’s stomach, and then started the car. They backed out of the parking spot.

“Ok, where’s this restaurant?”

“Number 1 Park Road.” John glanced at him and then drove off in the direction of the restaurant.

The drive was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, and at one point John turned on some music. It was 70s rock and Sherlock enjoyed it more than he thought he would. They found parking only a few blocks away from the restaurant and walked the rest of the way. It was fairly cold even in the middle of the city and John practically burrowed into Sherlock’s side, which made both of them much warmer.

They reached the restaurant way too soon and broke apart a bit. John looked up at the name.

“Angelo’s sounds good.” Sherlock giggled, actually giggled and then opened the door for John who nodded at him in thanks.

The minute the two boys entered, a burly man approached them and swept Sherlock up into a searing hug.

“Sherlock! It’s been forever.” Sherlock glanced at John from in between Angelo’s arms, the git was trying to contain his laughter, key-word trying. Angelo set Sherlock down and then noticed John.

“Who’s this? No you don’t have to tell me. I’m Angelo,” he said turning to John who shook his hand. Angelo turned back to Sherlock. “Tell you what. Free food, on the house for you and your date.” At that, Sherlock nervously looked at John who looked slightly shocked but didn’t correct him.

Angelos then pointed out a table and left them to read the menus. John’s silence made Sherlock question what this dinner was. He realized too late that this was a slightly romantic restaurant, but there was nothing he could do but hope John didn’t mind. Maybe John thought this was a date too. Was it?

Sherlock’s thoughts were interrupted by John.

“So, how do you know Angelo?” The rugby player had put down his menu, he had decided what he wanted already.

“I helped clear him of a double murder charge by proving he was on the other side of London stealing a car. It’s kind of complicated, but he gives me free food sometimes.” John blinked at him.

“You cleared him of a… of a murder charge. How?” He looked genuinely curious so Sherlock indulged him and leaned in close, mostly so he could smell John a bit better.

“You have to keep this secret but I work with the police sometimes. It keeps me occupied. I help them when they're out of their depth, which is always." John looked completely fascinated in what Sherlock had to say, and Sherlock had never had someone look at him that way. The boy across from him chuckled and Sherlock braced himself for… well for anything really.

"That's actually so cool. But how did you manage to prove the police wrong? Aren't they specially trained for this kind of thing?" 

"Well yes, but not very well. You see, I deduce things they can't." John's look changed from fascination to confusion.

"What do you mean deduce? There's no way you can see more than a police officer." Sherlock would have been offended but John winked at him then smiled so Sherlock accepted the challenge.

"Why don't I show you instead? Who should I deduce?" John looked around the room.

"Me" Sherlock opened his mouth to tell John that it was a bad idea but before he could, Angelo himself camp swooping in holding a candle.

"I brought a candle, it's more romantic." He was right, the warm light from the candle reflected off of John's hair and made all of him just look cozier. "Are you two ready to order?" Both boys nodded and Sherlock, feeling a sudden boost of confidence, started.

"I'll have the gnocchi, please." Angelo took down a note and then looked at John.

"Could I just have the Linguini Pomodoro, please?" Angelo nodded and then left as gracefully as he had come. Both boys sat in silence admiring the person across the table.

"So." The silence wasn't awkward but John's eyes were pretty intense.

"So. Show me your deduction. Deduce me." This was not a good idea. Sherlock had already deduced John and had a feeling the boy would hate him for saying it all out loud.

"Are you sure?" John nodded. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"We'll start with you. You've always wanted to be a doctor, it shows in where you concentrate your studies, aka biology and chemistry instead of history and physics. You’re considering joining the military to help pay for your education and earn some money and experience while you’re at it. I know this because at lunch yesterday, you had a pamphlet sticking out of your backpack. Now let’s move on to your family. You have a brother, which is where you got your phone from. Your model, recently bought is used and not by you. There are scratches around the charging port, scratched only an alcoholic would regularly make. This is a young man’s gadget, so not from either of your parents. But, your brother probably gets his alcoholism from your father, who disapproves of your brother’s lifestyle.” Sherlock finished, slightly proud of himself, until he saw John’s face. John looked like he had no clue how to feel. He was tense though. Sherlock had gone too far, talking about John’s family. Oh god, he had just ruined this dinner hadn’t he? Neither boy spoke until their food arrived, steaming and heavenly. Finally John shook himself a bit and broke the tense silence.

“Sherlock, that was… that was bloody brilliant.”

“What?” This was completely new, no one had ever actually said anything like that to him.

“You heard what I said. That was amazing.” John looked like he was telling the truth, which just added to Sherlock’s confusion.

“Oh well, that’s not what people usually say.”

“Oh yeah, what do people usually say?”

“Piss off.” John genuinely laughed at that, and that in turn made Sherlock laugh, just a bit. He picked up his fork and dug in to his pasta. John did the same, only just realizing that their food had arrived.

They ate in relative silence, but Sherlock couldn’t ignore when John had a noodle that was way too long and sucked it up. He didn’t have much experience but the way John looked at him the whole time and then winked after licking his lips told Sherlock that this might be a date. But he still wasn’t sure, maybe John was just being nice to him. The meal was free but they decided to leave a huge tip, because the food and the service had been incredible. After saying goodbye to Angelo, they headed out into the chilly night. John blew on his hands.

“Ok, what’s your address. It is way too cold to let you wait for a cab.” Sherlock knew he should say no and leave, but John was too nice.

“I actually live a few blocks away, so I’ll just walk.” At least he tried to say no.

“Ok, fine. Let me walk you like a proper gentleman.” How could he possibly say no to that.

“Alright. It’s this way.” Sherlock started walking up the street and John jogged to catch up. They kept a fairly slow pace and just enjoyed each other’s presence.

“I was serious earlier, Sherlock. That deduction thing is truly incredible. You should become a detective.” Sherlock looked down at John. He was shivering a little, and when Sherlock thought about it, his coat wasn’t very thick either. So he moved a little closer.

“I’m going to be a consulting detective. The only one in the world.” He saw John’s bemused look and explained. “I made up the job. It just means that the police consult me when they don’t know what they’re doing, which as I said, is always.” John giggled a little.

“It sounds wonderful.” 

“It should be.” They turned right and then they were in Regents Park.

“Did I get anything wrong? When I deduced you, I mean.” John looked up at him and smirked.

“Yeah, my brother you talked about, is my sister.” Oh duh, of course. There always was something.

“Sister! How could I not think of that.” Sherlock then went over his data on John and realized sister made more sense anyways.

“It’s alright, you still did more than I think anyone could.” Sherlock blushed at this. He wasn’t used to receiving compliments so much. “So, Mister Holmes since I’m not actually a genius and can’t do your deducing thing, you’ll have to tell me about yourself.” Sherlock did not sign up for this. He wasn’t sure how to feel, it was nice having someone care about him, but he didn’t know he’d have to talk about  _ himself _ of all people. John must have felt him tense or something.

“It’s ok, you can have a rain check, but I do want to know more about you.” Sherlock gave John a grateful glance. And before he could properly appreciate this moment of John caring about him, they were at the Holmes house.

“We’re here.” He pulled slightly away from John and climbed the stairs leading up to his front door. To his surprise, John followed him up and turned Sherlock towards him. They were close, like scarily close. Sherlock’s curiosity finally made him cave and he just asked.

“John, was this a date?” John looked slightly taken aback, and Sherlock regretted all of it.

“Do you want it to be?” Now it was Sherlock’s turn to be taken aback. He thought about it a bit.

“Yeah.” And that’s all it took for John to lean and then up and press his lips to Sherlock’s. Sherlock was completely blown away. Somehow he hadn’t anticipated this, but now was not the time for worrying. Because John Watson was kissing him. John’s lips were cold but fairly soft and his body was small and compact beneath Sherlock’s fingers. 

It was over as soon as it began and John broke away from the kiss. Sherlock felt as though he hadn’t really contributed to it and did the only thing he could think of and hugged John, quite fiercely. John made a sort of “oof” sound but hugged him back. Sherlock broke away, straightened his jacket and gave John a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you. For tonight and well everything. See you on Monday?” John looked up at him as Sherlock got out his keys.

“Yeah. No problem. Feel free to text me whenever. Bye, Sherlock.” And with that he watched as Sherlock unlocked his door and entered with one last glance at John, who made sure he was inside before jogging back to his car. It was really cold out.

Later that night, both boys went to bed giddy with what had happened that evening and what was to come.

  
  



	3. Too Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted lately, things have been pretty busy. This is also the first time I've ever tried to write smut and since I am not a man nor do I possess male genitalia I'm not entirely sure how things feel so please excuse any inaccuracies.
> 
> Also, happy thanksgiving to anyone in Canada.

Sherlock woke up the next morning to a text from John. Immediately, he opened it, his heart beating faster than it should have been.

**Hey**

**Thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun!**

Sherlock blushed at the memory of John’s lips against his, of his beautiful smile that hadn’t disappeared all night. 

_ It should really be me thanking you -SH _

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**I guess we both had fun then?**

_ Of course. I would definitely have had a boring night if I hadn’t decided to go out. -SH _

**What would you have done?**

_ Probably done some experiments. -SH _

**Experiments?**

_ Yeah. You know scientific ones. -SH _

**I didn’t know you liked science.**

_ I love it. -SH _

**I already knew you were a genius, but you’re also a science genius?!? That’s actually so cool.**

Sherlock blushed hard at John’s compliment. He didn’t know how to answer it. Should he compliment John back? Or should he just not answer? His decision was made for him because John texted him again.

**What kind of experiments do you like?**

_ All kinds. I mostly like anything that has the potential to explode. -SH _

The text showed that John had read it, but John didn’t answer. What if he thought Sherlock was weird? What if John never texted him again? In a sudden moment of confidence, Sherlock actually texted John again.

_ John?-SH _

He thankfully answered.

**Sorry.**

**I didn’t know what to say.**

Sherlock’s heart sank and he got ready to completely forget about John and the incredible night he had with him.

**I just think you’re absolutely adorable :)**

Sherlock froze where he sat in his bed. John thought he was adorable. He had actually called him adorable.

**Are you free today?**

_ Yeah -SH _

**Cool. Do you maybe want to hang out or something?**

**It’s fine if you don’t.**

Sherlock’s heart did a slow roll in his chest. John still wanted to hang out with him and he was worried that Sherlock would say no. As if he was even able to.

_ Of course. -SH _

**Oh actually? Great!**

He couldn’t believe John thought he was the cute one. It was clearly John who was the adorable one.

**We could go grab a coffee? Or maybe tea?**

_ I can make tea and coffee at home. -SH _

Sherlock had an idea. And he was feeling rather bold so he went for it.

_ Why don’t you come here and then we can decide? -SH _

**Is that your way of saying you want me to come over? ;)**

Sherlock felt his face heat up at what John might have been implying. That’s not what he meant. Not that he would be opposed to it, he just wasn’t ready for  _ that _ yet.

_ If you want to. -SH _

**Of course I do. I’ll be over in twenty minutes, ok?**

_ Ok. See you soon, John. -SH _

**See ya, Sherlock :)**

Sherlock turned off his phone and threw it onto his bed and realized he was still in his pajamas. He panicked slightly and ran into his attached bathroom where he saw his reflection and immediately scowled. His shirt hung off of his too sharp collar bones and showed his ribs. His cheekbones also stuck out too much and he thought with a chuckle that he looked an awful lot like an alien. His too pale eyes only added to the effect. What did John see in him? His hair was always a mess, he was way too skinny and his eyes were weird. Not to mention everything else about him being noticeably off.

He undressed and took a quick shower, just long enough to detangle his knotted hair and clean himself. Just as quickly he dressed in his usual black skinny jeans and a thick sweater, it was a cold day after all. Just as he finished making sure he was presentable, the doorbell rang. His heart started beating faster right away, and he practically ran downstairs to get to the door. 

On the other side stood one John Watson looking as amazing as ever in his faded jeans and flannel, and to keep off the wind a leather jacket that made Sherlock’s insides squirm in the best way. John smiled at him and Sherlock’s heart did a few quick turns. Before he could say anything, John leaned in and kissed his cheek and Sherlock knew today was going to be good.

“Hi,” was somehow all Sherlock could manage to say.

“Hey,” John still had that golden smile on his face.

Neither of them spoke, just content with looking at the other until John shivered.

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside? ‘Cause I’m perfectly happy just looking at you but it’s cold out here and I’m sure you’re cold too.” Worry immediately flooded Sherlock. Oh god, had he come off as rude, he really wasn’t trying to. John was just so charming. Some of this fear must have been evident on his face because John stepped inside, closed the door and then, slightly hesitatingly, pulled Sherlock into a hug. Cold seeped through his clothes and into Sherlock’s, but it was overall one of the best hugs either boy had ever had.

“I was just joking.” Sherlock just clung closer to John so he could smell him even more. John smelled like tea and spice. It was delectable. 

“Would you like some tea?,” John giggled a bit but nodded and followed Sherlock into his kitchen, where he immediately gasped a little.

“Oh my god. I knew your house was huge but your kitchen is so massive!” The way John’s eyes lit up made Sherlock feel warm as he boiled the water and got out the mugs. 

“It can get kind of lonely.” John seemed to snap out of his admiration of Sherlock’s house.

“Oh yeah, I’ll bet. Speaking of which, are your parents, or anyone really, home?” 

“No. My parents are on a trip.” John nodded as he leaned against the counter and waited with Sherlock for the water to boil.

“I see. Hard workers like yourself then. You have no siblings?” John crossed his arms and tried to feign nonchalance but Sherlock could see how interested John was so he humored him even though he hated talking about his family.

“No. I have a brother. A stupid fat meddling brother, Mycroft.” John laughed at that.

“Your parents had interesting names. I like yours but Mycroft sounds way too much like Microsoft.” Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh. At that moment, the water finished boiling and Sherlock tended to the tea, but he could feel John’s eyes on him, which made him blush a bit. 

“So, John, what did you want to do today?” He handed John his tea, and both boys leaned back on the counter.

“Well, it’s kind of cold out so nothing outside. We could… Oh! I know. We can watch a movie?” Why hadn’t he thought of that? A movie was a perfect excuse to be close to John in a dark enclosed space.

He nodded, maybe a bit too hastily.

“That’s actually a really great idea, but I don’t think any of the movies my parents have would be of interest to you. Or anyone really,” John giggled  _ again _ would this boy ever stop making Sherlock’s insides feel warm? Probably not.

“That’s ok. We can just sit here and talk for a bit,” John took a long sip of his tea and then looked right at Sherlock. The rugby captain’s eyes drifted slowly down his body and then back up before he smirked slightly, making Sherlock flush even more than he already had today. He was about to feel bad but then he remembered that John was his… his something. Which led him to wonder what they were? Did John think of him only as a friend? Or maybe he just wanted something casual? But he had said it was date, more or less, and he seemed keen on being more than friends. His worrying was interrupted by John who cleared his throat and moved to stand right next to Sherlock.

“Hey Sherlock. You ok?” The question shocked him and stood there trying to figure out what an appropriate answer would be until John gently laid a hand on his forearm. The sincerity in those gorgeous oceanic eyes somehow convinced Sherlock he didn’t need to be scared of anything and maybe he didn’t.

“I just- I don’t know how to do this. Are we… boyfriends? Or just friends? Or is this all just casual? I’m not complaining, I’ll take what I can get,” Sherlock was staring down into his mug, but if he had been looking at John he would have seen heartbreak written on his features.

“Oh Sherlock. I would never use you for anything. I um well I really genuinely like you. Look at me,” The hand on his arm moved up to his chin and lifted it gently until Sherlock was looking into John’s slightly watery eyes. Sherlock only saw a raw openness. 

“If you want to be my boyfriend, I absolutely will be yours. I haven’t known you too long but you already mean so much to me. If you don’t want any of this, I will leave you alone. I’ve just never felt this way about someone,” John slowly moved forwards to rest his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder, and Sherlock felt so so warm, not only because John was so close. His words made Sherlock feel light and just content. Sherlock brought his hands up to wrap around John’s shoulders. A hopeful little voice in his head whispered that John loved him, but he ignored it and decided to enjoy what was happening right now.

“John, I do want to be your boyfriend.” John leaned back enough to see Sherlock’s eyes and he nodded before leaning back in again this time to kiss Sherlock. Andi t was even better than the one they had shared last night because this was warm and comfortable. They had all the time in the world.

\--------------------

After their discussion, both boys cleaned up their mugs while stealing small kisses every so often. They went in search of any films that were at least somewhat interesting sounding and decided on a documentary about space and played it in the large Holmes lounge on their very large tv. The footage was beautiful, but what Sherlock didn’t know was that John was watching him out of the corner of his eye the whole time. When they were about a quarter of the way through the film, John reached his arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and after he almost panicked, Sherlock relaxed into John’s cozy embrace. 

And so there they sat, watching and listening to astronauts talk about their experiences in space. Sherlock, while actually kind of enjoying himself, was also extremely aware of John’s thumb rubbing slow circles on his shoulder and how it made him feel. It was as though his insides were glowing and low in his gut was where that warm feeling was turning molten. He was also incredibly aware of John’s heartbeat speeding up under his head as he leaned against John’s chest. 

The boys watched another half hour of the documentary before anything changed. John’s other arm came around Sherlock’s front, making him tense up a bit before letting John drag him gently down onto his chest so that they were lying, Sherlock on John, together. Sherlock could hear his heart beating in his ears but John was warm so he just relaxed even further into their embrace. They stayed like that until the film was over. And even while the credits were rolling. It was great. 

Once the screen turned black, John yawned beneath Sherlock and stretched as much as he could. Which Sherlock found absolutely adorable and let himself stare. Until it made him yawn, which in turn made John giggle. And then Sherlock was laughing too. John shifted them so that they were side by side and could properly look into each other’s eyes. As ever, Sherlock thought John’s eyes were quite possibly the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. In his good mood, he decided to say so.

“John, you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Before he could regret it, John blushed in the prettiest shade of pink.

“Oh? You haven’t seen yours though,” It was Sherlock’s turn to blush, even harder than he already had been.

“But yours are the most beautiful shade of blue. They’re the colour of the ocean after a storm. Absolutely amazing. My eyes? They’re gray. Boring gray,” John lifted a hand up to rest it lightly on Sherlock’s cheek, his face serious.

“Sherlock you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. You’ve got entire galaxies inside of you and it shows in your eyes. I know it sounds soppy, but you’re so gorgeous there’s no other way of putting it,” Sherlock squirmed slightly under John’s attention, going beet red as the other boy let the hand on Sherlock’s cheek slide down to his waist.

“I-uh thanks,” Having never received a compliment like that before, Sherlock didn’t know what to say. Should he compliment John back? Is that what people did? He didn’t need to worry because John leant forwards to kiss him fiercely and Sherlock returned it with just as much passion. The simmering heat in Sherlock’s abdomen grew so much hotter and then hotter still when John slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. He panicked when he felt himself start to grow hard and then even more when John rolled on top of him. Sherlock had never felt this much pleasure in his life. The image of John on top of him and kissing him and kissing him was almost too much for him.

John broke apart their kiss to catch his breath and pant out.

“Sherlock. Have you ever… well y’know.” He glanced down and Sherlock followed his gaze to where their crotches were almost pressed together. Sherlock wanted to shrink inside of himself. He had never even remotely felt this way towards anyone, let alone done anything like this with anyone. John probably had though.

He shook his head and John let out a sigh of relief. “Me neither. We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to. I really don’t want to ruin what we have but I’m really- I really want to do this. It’s completely up to you though. If you never want to, that’s fine too I just-mphf” As John babbled Sherlock gathered his courage before his kissed John, cutting him off and then making him groan slightly when he pressed his clothed, but hard cock right against John’s. It felt so good so Sherlock rolled his hips slightly. John took the hint and gripped onto Sherlock’s hip with one hand, and squeezed the couch cushion with the other. When John’s own hips rolled back down onto his, Sherlock couldn’t help but let out a loud moan. Whatever John was doing, he had to keep doing it.

“Oh god Sherlock.” When John moaned his name, Sherlock felt a strong wave pass through his body and his pants felt slightly damp. It vaguely occurred to him that if John kept doing that, he was going to come, but he ignored it and kept kissing John. They matched the rhythm of their kisses to the harsh rolling of their hips against each other. Having John moaning fairly loudly above him, he sped up the pace, nearing his orgasm already. The feeling of tension growing too fast inside of him brought panic. Was John close? What if he came too early and John thought less of him? John shifted his hips a bit and then the building wave of pleasure inside of Sherlock crested and he was coming underneath John. 

“Oh John, ohmygodohmygod. Johnjohnjohn,” As he came down from his first ever orgasm, he was immediately aware of John pulling off of him slightly. His earlier panic came back. John probably thought he was weird for coming so soon. He brought up his hands to hide his face. He took in slightly shuddery breath.

John’s hand came up to bring his arms down. John lifted his chin slightly so he was forced to look into those blue eyes. John’s pupils were blown dark and wide as John regained some of his breath.

“I’m so sorry John. I didn’t mean to. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore,” John didn’t say anything, instead he kissed him gently and pressed his crotch against Sherlock’s leg. John was still incredibly hard and was visibly restraining himself from moving. Sherlock gasped slightly at the feeling.

“Sherlock. That was quite possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. If you’ll let me, can I finish here?” Through the layers of clothes, Sherlock swore he could feel John’s cock pulsing against his thigh.

“Yeah,” He barely managed to get it out as John started rubbing against him. Not long after he started, John was groaning almost pornographically before coming with a shout. John buried his face in Sherlock neck and both boys just breathed together.

After they had both relaxed a bit, Sherlock found he was quite uncomfortable in his soiled clothes. John felt him squirm and sat up.

“I hope that wasn’t bad or anything. Honestly, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Sherlock was too busy trying to figure out what to do about John’s messy clothes to react.

“Sherlock?” The doubt in John’s voice brought Sherlock out of his mind. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m actually so much better than good. I’ve never felt that way before.” John smiled. “I’m just not sure what we’re going to do about your clothes.” John looked down at where his come had seeped through his pants and trousers to make a fairly telling stain. John sat up properly and Sherlock followed suite. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. We can sort that out later, maybe I’ll fit into your clothes.” John giggled. “Probably not though, you’re super skinny. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it though. For now, can we cuddle?” Sherlock nodded and let John snuggle up to him. He ignored the wet feeling in his pants and relaxed into John, where they both promptly fell asleep together on the Holmes family couch.

  
  



End file.
